onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl
Name Since サラマンダー is an approximation of Salamander, would it be better to call it the Sala Sala no Mi? There's precedent in the Kilo Kilo no Mi for having an L where it makes more sense to do so. Zodiaque 10:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) It is like Gasu Gasu fruit, not Gas Gas. --Klobis 11:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) But isn't this misleading because "sara sara" is also the sound effect for something like "silky/smooth"? There is no R/L in japanese so I think it can go either way in romaji, and if so, I think Sala Sala would be the better choice here 20:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Just see it from a Japanese POV: It's a pun with a double meaning. It's both referring to Salamander which is transscribed as "saramandâ" in Katakana as gairaigo - which isn't necessary as the animal is called 山椒魚 sanshōuo or 赤腹 akahara in Japanese - and サラサラ being the sound effect for silky/smooth which is linking the DF's name to Smiley. Using the "L" would destroy the pun to readers as "sala sala" almost looks like "Salad Salad". :Kilo Kilo is different as it has AFAIK only the Gairaigo meaning with キロ being used only for kilo as unit prefix. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 01:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Just see it from a Japanese POV:" LOL SeaTerror 01:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Defchris you may want to think about your POV again because that POV is not the POV you were thinking, It's a different POV that relates to something else. 01:51, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Apple I don't think we should put that image there as we do not know whether the apple-turned-DF is really the "incarnation" of the Sara Sara no Mi. 17:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It formed as Smiley was dying, adn we know that df's regenerate when the user dies. 17:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "df's regenerate when the user dies." .. I thought that was still a theory >_> .. looks like I missed something in OP. Monkey.D.Me (talk) 17:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) That apple now is the unique fruit granting those powers. There can't be any other "Sara Sara no Mi, Model Axolotl" but this apple with swirly pattern on it - (re)incarnation or not. With that chapter, we actually can't be sure that the other fruits Oda has showen so far, weren't random incarnations as well until Oda shows them in that book Blackbeard, Spandam and Sanji mentioned. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I guess this here was the confirmation for the theory FirePit (talk) 17:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we can be sure that the other fruits seen so far aren't random incarnations because of the book. Teach said he saw what the Yami Yami no Mi looked like in a book and what it did, and then found it later. That would mean that the fruit species would stay the same when reincarnating. Otherwise the book would be useless if it was a random new fruit every time. 17:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Fruit can reincarnate? SeaTerror (talk) 18:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Just lacking a better word, ST. Either way, who says the apple is now a Sara Sara no Mi? Are we 100% sure it is? If so, please link me to the page and panel where it says "this apple is now the Sara Sara no Mi." >_> 18:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) While it wasn't said flat out, but based on what we know about how Devil Fruits work that apple being the Sara Sara no Mi that is really the only conclusion there is. Devil Fruits reincarnate in fruit form after the user dies. This explains how that happens. It doesn't sprout again from some magical tree, it implants itself in another already existing regular fruit. 20:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well we don't know if maybe this is all forming part of Caesar's plan. YEs, DFs reincarnate when the user dies, and probably the fruit shown on the chapter was the sara sara no mi, but we aren't sure of taht 100% yet, and maybe the WHOLE DF system doesn't work like that because this is just part of what Caesar planned or maybe it has nothing to do and fruits reincarnate on closer normal fruits, which would be a bit weird considering the possibility of a user dying on a desert area without fruits around, would that demon disappear? dunno Khaliszt (talk) 20:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well Caesar DID say that he and Smiley will meet again, so he probably consideres the sentinence of the fruit to be "smiley". I think he'll re-feed the fruit to something else and it will be the same Smiley as before FirePit (talk) 20:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The thing is, we are sure. Teach said he found a picture and description of the Yami Yami no Mi in a book. He later tracked down the fruit and it was a perfect match as the one in from the book. How could he know what it looked like if it changed shape every time someone died? The fruit itself as well as the power it grants stay consistent and paired. Ergo, we know that Devil Fruits maintain the same ability and fruit species after the consumer dies. The evidence is all there. 21:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Devil Fruits reincarnate in fruit form after the user dies." No they don't. Tell that to both Whitebeard and Ace. SeaTerror (talk) 22:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sea, you can read the Devil Fruits page and look up ALL of Oda's references. He confirmed this a long time ago, we just have never witnessed the "how" they do it. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also, now I mention it, is it safe to presume this is the "how" we're witnessing and not another "Luffy and Ace's relationship" confusion again? I normally stand by "if its not flat out stated, its not confirmed, if its not confirmed, its speculation" as the safetest form and I'm sufre Oda will say "yeah this is the "how" at some point anyway. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm right. If this was how it was supposed to be then both Whitebeard's and Ace's Devil Fruits would have respawned right away. SeaTerror (talk) 22:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sea, I'll repeat it againl because you can't read; "He confirmed this a long time ago, we just have never witnessed the "how" they do it If you can't understand that Oda confirmed that all DF's at least respawn after their owners dies, your more stupid then some of the Vocaloid fandumb are. :I deal with the stupidity in the Vocloid fandom everyday; you don't want to be compared to be on par with level of stupidity seriously. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also, we haven't got the confirmation that this is the "how" but I don't recall seeing many fruit at Mariford at the time of Ace's rescue... I just want to point that out... Because we already knw when Ace died that Oda had confirmed the MeraMera no Mi can respawn again. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :And who's to say they didn't come back right away? We know that the type of fruit and the ability stay the same. The apple that changed was closest to the dying slime creature, so it's a matter of location of a fruit of the same species. If the nearest apple were twenty miles away, then the fruit would have reincarnated twenty miles away. That's why there was a bag of apples in the sled in the first place. Remember, Clown worked with Vegapunk, the leading Devil Fruit researcher, so I wouldn't be surprised if he knew a bit about how Devil Fruits work. Whatever Ace and WB's fruits were reincarnated in their original form in a physical fruit closest to Marineford. 22:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :And that, DP is RIIIIIGHT what I was trying t osay before: couldn't have said it better. Clearly this may form part of Caesar Clown's plan, considering he is a top researcher on Devil Fruits. But even if that argument of "the closest same type fruit" is still a theory, it's pretty aplicable to what we've seen and we know. Khaliszt (talk) 23:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Right, the apple in question was the closest of all the apples in the bag to Smiley when it died, it would be the nearest appropriate fruit so it would become the reincarnation. It deals with metaphysics which is why it can be complicated. 02:35, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Usage Isn't the ability to divide the main body into many little bodies and all that jazz more a property of the goo/gas/whatever Smiley is rather than the DF? I think it belongs into Smiley's article rather than the Sara Sara no Mi's. 15:21, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You're right. It's the slime and not the fruit. But at the same time, the fruit is what allows it to do that, I think. 15:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) If the smiley wasn't gas it wouldn't be able to do that. 15:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) weaknesses hey i was wondering that since the Axolotl has like no hearing, and apparently that reflects on it's user http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/675/18 (see how Smiley apparently cannot hear Caesar), should it be added on its page as a weakness? (btw if no one responds within 24 hours im going to put it on it's page)-- 17:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Since when can gas hear? 18:06, May 18, 2013 (UTC) other inanimate objects turned animals by zoan devil fruits could hear 18:12, May 18, 2013 (UTC) No. 09:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Lassoo could hear Mr.4, couldn't he? He could even be trained like a normal dog. 10:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes. And Funkfreed could hear Spandam's orders. The objects gain the abilities of the animal. 10:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Those animals were trained. 10:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, all of them have the ability to hear but they my point is that they can't UNDERSTAND. 10:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Animals don't "understand". And if we are talking about the sentiments Ceasar wanted to share with Smiley, well duh, he definitely didn't understand. But that doesn't answer the question of whether Smiley simply ignored Caesar because it wanted to eat or if it was really deaf. However, the little slime balls Smiley sent over the lake did what Caesar ordered them to do earlier (Chapter 671), when Caesar told them to stick to Luffy. So obviously they do take orders and the only way they can is because they hear them. The only reason why Smiley ignored Caesar when he told him not to eat the candy was because the damn thing had been locked up for 4 years and was probably hungry. 11:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC)